crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Need for Speed: The Last Race
I am a big fan of games since I was a child. Since Mario got me attention to the video games, I just couldn't resist it and can't live without video games. Shopping for Games 5 years ago, I was looking for a copy of Pikmin 2. I was looking at Yard sales all over the neighborhood. I came across Need for Speed Underground 2 for the Gamecube. I asked the Owner of this yard sale "How much does this cost?" The Owner just looked at me. He said "No price, kid. It's free." I was like "Ok?" I got into my Lotus Elise and drove off. Finding my Nintendo Wii When I got home, I search for my Wii for at least 2 hours. I also found my old copy of Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door. I found it in the closet, Under my coin collection. I have to hook up the cords, find the sensor bar and get ready for AWESOMENESS. Getting into the game There was No THX or EA openings. It just sent me to the title screen. There was only 2 options. "Career" and "Options." Upon selecting career, I was just thrown into the game. The overworld was just as it was in the PS2 version. Except, I was riding an RX-8. with blood on the roof and hood, Scratches on the side skirts, Broken Spoiler and the Front and Back bumpers looked like they were bitten. No SMS message either. And I was in Beacon Hill. Right In front of the Graphics Shop. There was already a Special event occurring at the BEGINNING of the game! i crashed the car The Special Event I pressed the Up button, and I had 5 minutes to get to Coal Harbor. the Western Side. I started driving through the city core, turning at every roadblock. When I got to Coal Harbor Eastern Side, I was driving toward the Western side. When I got to the location, My car's appearance looked...different. The Paint Was replaced by blood, The Bumpers were gone, The Side skirts were Scratch Free, The hood was missing, most of the roof was ripped off, And most of all, the Trunk was COMPLETELY ripped off. The Photo was shot. There was Eyes Peeping out of the Tail Lights Looking Straight at the screen 5 seconds later. The Only Race Then There was a URL Race available in the location of the photoshot. What the track looked like, It simply spelled out: The End. I was Racing with 5 Opponents: Lisa, Joshua, Steven, Rachel and Joey. My name is blank. It only showed "...". The First Lap lasted for 3 minutes. What I noticed, There was a Factory in the middle of the track. Smoke covered the screen, The Track Extended suddenly. "The end" was replaced by "Death Casts It's shadow" (That was what the track "Spelled) It took at least 9 minutes and 43 seconds to loop the track. The screen cut to black, then a demon appeared on the screen which nearly gave me a heart attack, and it screeched at me. It Pulled my entire Wii into the TV. then the TV turned off. Ending All that was left behind, was the disc. I went to the house I bought it from to have a word with him. When I got there, There was a For Sale sign. A neighbor said "This house? It's been abandoned for 15 years." In shock, I stared at it. "Meh. I just came to give this to you... not." I snapped the disc in half, went into my neighbor's house, and scrapped the remains. I went back to my normal life afterwards. Category:Vidya games Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Demins and Debbils Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT